Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airless tire that is excellent in uniformity performance and design performance.
Description of Background Art
An airless tire may have a structure in which a cylindrical tread ring and an inner periphery part are connected by multiple spokes, the tread ring having a ground contact surface, the inner periphery part being fixed to an axle, and the spokes being radially arranged (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5432837). Further, various studies have been conducted (for example, see International Publication No. 2008/050503). The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.